Gragas/Background
Story The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty Gragas keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his "slice of paradise"; he has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - brewing. Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed an ornery temper - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas lays out countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas...doling out hard liquor and harder fists. "The Rabble Rouser leaves a path of drunken destruction in his wake, both in the Fields of Justice and off." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development *''Gragas has been designed by Geeves. Gragas concept 1.jpg Gragas concept 2.jpg Patch history damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 100/150/200/250/300. * mana restored while channeling reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. 'V1.0.0.110:' * Fixed a bug where was not properly drawing aggro from towers and monsters. 'V1.0.0.107:' * : ** Damage reduction reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 10/14/18/22/26%. ** Mana restoration changed to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/60/70/80/90. * cooldown increased to 90/75/60 from 60. 'V1.0.0.103:' * : ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 12/11/10/9/8. ** Now slows attack speed by 20/25/30/35/40%. * cooldown reduced to 25 from 30. * cooldown increased to 7 from 6. * no longer slows attack speeds. 'V1.0.0.101:' * now interacts properly with spell shields like . 'V1.0.0.100:' * Fixed a display error with the tooltip on 's self buff. * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.96:' * : ** Fixed a bug where it slowed targets that were immune to slows. ** Fixed a bug where it would not display a hit particle or play a sound if it hit any target that blocked the slow. 'V1.0.0.94:' * tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location. 'V1.0.0.87:' * Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 25 seconds, when it actually lasts 20 seconds. 'V1.0.0.86:' * now has an ability power ratio of 0.5. * Fixed a bug where would collide with . 'V1.0.0.82:' * Changed to no longer be usable while rooted. * Fixed 's ability power ratio to match the tooltip. * Added opposing tooltips. 'V1.0.0.81:' * Fixed a bug in which would detonate 's Mushrooms. 'V1.0.0.75:' * Base attack speed and attack speed per level increased by 25%. * : ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Cooldown is now decreased by the amount of time the barrel is stopped for. ** Cooldown increased to 12/11/10/9/8 from 11/10/9/8/7 as a result of the above change * : ** Speed increased to 650/750/850/950/1050 from 600/650/700/750/800. ** Range increased by 50. ** It is now location targetable. ** Cleaned up the collision detection. * : ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Range increased by 50. ** Cast radius slightly increased. ** Fixed a bug where casting it out of range could sometimes make it cast to a lesser distance. 'V1.0.0.74:' * : ** Attack damage bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70 per level from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5. * Fixed a bug with where Gragas would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. 'V1.0.0.74:''' Added. * : Gragas rolls his cask to a location, which can be activated again to explode after arriving or will explode on its own after 5 seconds, dealing damage to enemy units in the area. * : Gragas guzzles brew from his cask, restoring Mana over a short period of time. After he finishes drinking, he becomes drunkenly enraged, increasing physical damage dealt and decreasing all damage taken. * : Gragas charges forward and collides with the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing damage to all enemies near the collision. * (Ultimate) : Gragas throws his cask to a location which explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. * (Innate): Gragas takes a drink from his cask every time he uses an ability, restoring Health over time. }} Category:Champion backgrounds